Work is proposed to develop an advanced hearing protector that allows acoustic communication and monitoring of environmental sounds. This advanced hearing protector makes use of an array of microphones mounted on the headset of the device. By processing the signals from this microphone array, desired signals from a specified "look" direction can be enhanced relative to signals from other directions. The directional filtering provided by the array will allow face-to-face acoustic communication in many high-noise environments, and allow the user a greater degree of contact with the acoustic environment than is available with current hearing protection devices. Work in Phase I will develop and evaluate a functional and portable prototype based on a wearable digital signal processor. Work in Phase II will develop head-worn units that will be assessed in field tests. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial application of the device under study will be as an advanced hearing protector. This hearing protector will allow workers in noisy environments a better sense of awareness of, and communication in, their auditory environment while still receiving protection from harmful sounds.